infinite_loopsfandomcom-20200217-history
Leman Russ (Warhammer 40000)
Leman Russ is the Anchor of the Warhammer 40K Loops and self-identified son of Fluttershy who raised him in his first Loop and was the primary catalyst in his Loops activation. Originally created by the Emperor of Mankind, he is a genetically engineered super-soldier and Primarch of the Space Wolves. Currently married to Nyx Sparkle. Description As one of the Emperor of Mankind's sons, Leman was specifically created to be superior in every aspect to normal humans using forbidden sciences and arcane lore derived from the Warp. Later in his life, he is said to have been able to turn back whole armies of the king's enemies by himself without a scratch, to tear whole oak trees from the ground and snap them over his back, and to wrestle Fenrisian Mammoths to the ground. History Baseline When the Primarchs were spread throughout the galaxy by the forces of Chaos, one came to land in the far north west of the galaxy on a remote ice world named Fenris. He was adopted by a Fenrisian she-wolf and raised among the wolves, with his two wolf brothers Freki and Geri. One harsh winter, the wolves attacked a village and stormed the food storage facilities. The villagers fought off the wolves, but Leman Russ fought them off so viciously that all of his brothers escaped alive. Thengir, King of the people of Russ, sent a raiding party of hunters and villagers to remove this menace for good with poisoned arrows and knives sharp enough to slice through oak. The raiding party killed many members of the pack, including the she-wolf and one of his wolf brothers. Leman Russ was shot many times, and then captured, and brought, bound and gagged before King Thengir Leman Russ proved himself to be more than just another wolf, and was eventually taken in by the king himself. Among men for the first time, Leman quickly learned their skills, showing a natural aptitude for the way of the warrior. He learned to speak, and mastered their weapons - iron axes and swords. He was quick to roar with laughter or sing tunelessly and he slowly realized that he was more human than wolf, but superior to both. Eventually, Leman Russ became sufficiently civilized to warrant a true name. The King named him Leman (Leman of the Russ). When King Thengir died, there was no question as to who should succeed him. Therefore, King Leman Russ took to the throne. He was said to have been the best leader, no one could stand against him and it was not long before the tales came to the Emperor's notice. The Emperor recognized this figure as a Primarch and traveled to Fenris. He entered Russ's court, cloaked in runes of disguise and confusion. The natives shrunk from this new presence. Russ refused to pay him homage as the Master of Mankind. Russ challenged the Emperor to a series of tests. The first challenge was an eating one, this the Emperor lost. The second challenge was a drinking one. This the Emperor also failed. For the third challenge Russ boasted he could defeat the Emperor in combat. This time, the Emperor defeated Russ, felling him with a blow from his power glove. Leman admitted defeat and swore to serve the Emperor. Just weeks later, Russ was placed at the head of his Legion (newly named the Space Wolves) and joined the Great Crusade. He was armed with a thrice blessed suit of armour and a new sword forged from the maw of the Great Kraken Gormenjarl and reputably, the blade could cleave the ice mountains of Fenris in half. Loop History Leman's first Awakening was during a Fused Loop with Equestria. During this he was found on the ice planet Fenris by Fluttershy, who raised him to adulthood. As a result the 40k universe became eligible for Looping status with Leman as Anchor. This has also resulted in an increase in Fused Loops with Equestria where he goes by the name Lemon Rush. During one such Fused Loop he met and began dating Nyx Sparkle, a relationship which has lasted most of the Branch's history, and has led to their engagement. Abilities * Alicorn transformation: During a Loop in Equestria, in which he, Ciaphas Cain and the Chaos Gods became bearers of the Elements of Harmony, Leman became the only visiting Looper to gain the ability to become an Alicorn after he utterly destroyed the Smooze (G1 version) with a single punch. * Element of Magic: Leman Russ is the only non-native Looper to permanently acquire access to the Element of Magic, earned during his battle with the Smooze. Relationships * Freki and Geri: as his brothers growing up, Leman shares an excellent relationship with the two Fenrisian Wolves. * Magnus the Red: Leman maintains a brotherly rivalry with the once traitorous Primarch. * The Emperor of Mankind: Leman has great respect for his Father and an overall positive relationship with the sovereign ruler of the Imperium. * The Chaos Gods: due to the number of Loops shared with the Warp denizens, Leman has come to share a familial-like bond with them. This was made most evident during a Fused Loop in which they along with Ciaphas Cain became the bearers of the Elements of Harmony. * Fluttershy: due to having been raised by him during his first Loop, Leman sees the gentle pegasus as his mother. An outlook which has come to be shared by his brothers, all of whom refer to her as Little Mother. * Nyx Sparkle: Leman has been in a committed relationship with Nyx for nearly the entire duration of his Looping experience, as such there is no one more important to him or whom he is more protective of. The two have since become engaged, and recently, married. * Twilight Sparkle: Leman shares a close relationship with Twilight, as a fellow Anchor and his mother-in-law. * Twilight Velvet: as the Grandmare of his wife, Leman is terrified of the mare who raised the Equestrian Anchor despite her being Unawake. * Kyubey: Leman has a strained relationship with the MLE. Due to the creature's actions being of noticeable benefit against the Warp, Leman grudgingly tolerates the Hivemind being whenever he Loops into his Branch. * Naoki: Leman holds a longstanding grudge against the SMT Anchor for events during a Fused Loop in which the Demi-Fiend, under the control of his Shadow, caused a great deal of harm to his family. Even having learned of the specific details which surround the event and despite those involved having forgiven and apologized for their part in it, Leman firmly intends to completely destroy Naoki regardless of the consequences. Category:Characters Category:Anchor Category:Looper Category:Warhammer 40K